haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Catalogue
CatalogueFront.png|Front page of the Catalogue CatalogueBack.png|Back page of the Catalogue The catalogue or catalog (also called S. Percell Co's Fyne & Mysterious GIFTES Catalogue), is a gift system unlocked at Level 15, along with Alfred, the postman. It functions through helping a neighbor (either by reviving a wilted tree or bush, or by fulfilling their boat orders) and having that neighbor send a letter in thanks. Thank you letters sometimes contain a gift card which can be used to buy Mystery Packages in the catalogue. Function The catalogue can be viewed by a player by clicking on their mailbox. If the mailbox appears full (with letters protruding out of it) letters can be found. These will contain a message ending with "Regards, (farm name)" and possibly a gift card. Tapping "collect all" will collect all the letters and gift cards at once, with the messages disappearing and the gift cards being put into the "Total Gift Cards" count. Mystery Packages Catalogue2-3.png|Small and medium packages Catalogue4-5.png|Large and deco packages Gift cards can be exchanged for several types of "Mystery Packages" one picks in the catalogue and which Alfred delivers. Mystery packages contain random gifts that may include diamonds, decorations, supplies or products. Generally, larger packages yield more expensive items, though they cost many more gift cards. Although specific gifts are showcased in the catalogue, there is absolutely no guarantee that the player will get these when ordering a package. There are six different Mystery Packages available to players: *Small Mystery Package (10 gift cards) *Medium Mystery Package (20 gift cards) *Large Mystery Package (30 gift cards) *Mystery Tool Package (5 gift cards) *Mystery Deco Package (35 or 25 gift cards) *Mystery Town Package (10 gift cards) Letter messages Letters may contain any one of the these thank you messages. These are followed by "Regards, (farm name)". *You made my Hay Day! Thank You! *The world just got brighter cuz (sic) of you, Thanks! *The greatest gain is to give to others. I give you thanks. *Moo-chly appreciated! *Joy is the simplest form of gratitude. *You're a good friend. Come visit anytime! *Thanks for helping me out my friend. *Super super sweet thank you! *You're an angel * thanks for helping! *Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are you. *You Rock (sic)! Thanks a bunch! *Always look on the bright side of life! Mystery Package contents The following sections focus on decorations, supplies and diamonds players may get. As mentioned above, gifts are random and players can get completely different items than those listed below. Small Mystery Packages Small Mystery Packages always feature the Frog King and 5 diamonds. However, they may contain: Medium Mystery Packages Small Mystery Packages always feature the Tortoise and 10 diamonds. Large Mystery Packages Large Mystery Packages always feature the Statue and 15 diamonds. Mystery Tool Packages Mystery Tool Packages may contain the following objects: Mystery Deco Packages Mystery Deco Packages costing 35 cards may contain one of the following objects: Mystery Deco Packages Mystery Deco Packages costing 25 cards may contain one of the following objects: Mystery Town Package Mystery Town Package may contain one of the following objects: Category:Sales Venues Category:Game Features